metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Horus Rebellion
The Horus Rebellion was an intense skirmish mentioned by [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] crewmen in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. At the beginning of the game, one male Fleet trooper can be overheard telling another that he is reminded of the rebellion by the Galactic Federation's sudden militarization in the face of the Phazon crisis and collapse of the Aurora Unit network. The troopers' conversation implies that it was an extremely difficult battle that required the deployment of at least as many Stiletto fighters as the earlier Pirate attack, but nothing else is known about the Federation's military response. One of the troopers also speculates that the Pirates' actions and Dane's planned response might be even worse than during the Horus Rebellion. It is impossible to extract any further information from the troopers- if Samus attempts to speak to them directly, they will dismiss her and claim that they are too busy performing their duties, as do all other troopers onboard the Olympus. Unused Logbook entries mention that a battle (presumably the Horus Rebellion) took place on a planet called Horus IV, at an undetermined date. It is not known why or how the rebellion occurred, or for that matter what role the Federation played. The eventual outcome of the Horus Rebellion is also unknown, although it is implied that the Federation suffered heavy casualties in the fighting as the [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]]'s entire bridge crew was slain forcing Aurora Unit 313 to take command. Given the Federation's corrupt actions in Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Other M, it is often assumed that the inhabitants of Horus IV rebelled against GF rule and were subsequently suppressed with military force which fits with the Male Fleet Trooper's claim it was some "nasty business", which may imply the Federation's actions during it were unsavory or at the very least that the Federation incurred massive casualties from the conflict. However, there is no direct evidence to confirm this theory- it is equally possible that the planet rebelled against another organization (such as the Space Pirates or the Kriken Empire), in which case the Federation would presumably have dispatched its military to aid the rebels. The rebellion could also have been a civil war within Horus IV's government, in which case the Federation military could have been ordered to assist either side or merely to serve as neutral peacekeeping troops. Alternatively, the rebellion may have been instigated by the federation's enemies (Space Pirates, Sylux, or others) to keep them preoccupied and/or as a way to hurt the federation both militarily and politically. Trivia *In Egyptian mythology, Horus was the son of Osiris and Isis. He was god of the sky, with the sun as his right eye and the moon as his left, and was represented as a falcon-headed man. He was a warrior and a hunter, and held a long time rivalry with Set, the god of the desert and the murderer of Osiris, which culminated with many battles to gain the rightful throne of Egypt. *The rebellion is also a possible reference to Warhammer 40000, a tabletop game produced by Games Workshop. In this universe, a rebellion known as the "Horus Heresy" took place led by a man known as Horus, who was corrupted by the Chaos Gods (similar to Dark Samus' corruption of the Space Pirates). This created a large schism in the Imperium of Man. Interestingly one of the early daemons which appeared within the series was called 'Samus'. ru:Восстание на Горусе Category:History Category:Galactic Federation Category:Wars